


Rising Star *EDITED*

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, M/M, Protective Derek, Rimming, Scared Stiles, excuse for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he cant handle scary video games, yet still plays them and ends up crawling into dereks bed, then sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Star *EDITED*

“Stiles, Don’t play the game.” Scott said, giving his friend a look.

“There’s nothing wrong with it!” Stiles said. “I can totally handle it. I’m not eight anymore!” He said, sticking his tongue out at him.

“Stiles, listen to me. Do. Not. Play. The. Game. Remember what happened when you played the first one?” Scott asked him.

“.....Not really but anyway, this is totally worth it and its supposed to be better!”

Derek cleared his throat from the across the two boys. “If you two are done, I’d like to get the meeting started.” He said, looking down at some papers. “We might a Siren in our territory and I think thats more important than some little game.”

“Not some game!” Stiles said, slamming a hand on the table as he stood up. “Its 5 nights at Freddy’s TWO!” He said, frowning and holding up two fingers for emphasis.

Derek looked at him, severely unamused. “Stiles…. Sit down.” He grumbled

“....Okay.” He said, sitting down, blushing a bit at his outburst. He was just excited.

“Anyway, lets continue.” He said, shaking his head and looking back down to hide a slight fond smile. “Stiles what did you find out about Sirens?” He asked.

“Right. Sirens, they look like everyone else but can look into a persons heart and change into the person they desire most, and when they sing, they can control a persons mind, in myths their voices were used to lead sailors to their death.” Stiles said, glancing at Scott. “But, this is all without looking into the bestiary so we really don’t even know if its true.” He sighed.

“So… you gave a speech of potentially useful information just to tell me you have fucking nothing!?” He growled, glaring at the boy.

Stiles flinched slightly but covered it well, if Derek hadn’t been looking at him he would have missed it, hunching his shoulders and looking down. “S- sorry. Not all is trash maybe?” He with hope in his voice. “Some of it every website said the same thing.”

Derek felt bad when he saw the flinch. He wasn’t all that sure what had happened, but he knew Stiles’ dad had started drinking again and Stiles was crashing on his couch. The Sheriff didn’t really seem to miss Stiles either. He hadn’t called or looked for him and hadn’t stopped drinking as far as Derek knew. He clenched his fists, and shook down, letting out a sigh. “Yeah… I’ll call Argent and check with him to see how much is true and if he can manage to find the bestiary. After that we can meet with everyone else and tell them.”

“How long will that be? I don’t like keeping things from Liam.” Scott said, crossing his arms. “Or Isaac.”

“A few days.” He grunted. “I want to look over somethings. Before we have a full meeting.” He wasn’t an alpha anymore, but Scott still let him lead the meetings.

Scott nodded, sighing. “What else do we have to talk about?” He asked.

Derek glanced at Stiles and shook his head. “Thats all. There’s nothing more.”

Scott nodded, standing up. “Then thats my que to go.” He hummed, looking at Stiles. “Wanna ride home?” He asked.

“O-” Stiles started but was cut off by Derek.

“No. I want to look at his research and need him for it. I’ll give him one after.” Derek said, walking to his kitchen, ending the conversation.

Scott shrugged. “Fine. See you at school Stiles.” He said, taking his leave.

Stiles nodded, letting out a sigh (of relief) leaning against Derek’s couch. Both boys were silent until Derek spoke up, startling Stiles.. 

“Hes gone.”

“Thanks.” He said, getting up, rubbing a hand over his face. “For not telling him.” 

“It’s not my place to tell.” Derek, shrugged, handing him a sandwich. “When you want him to know you’ll tell him.”

“Still….” He said, staring at it, kind of hungry but not really. 

“You better eat that.” He said, giving Stiles a look.

“I will, I will.” Stiles said, swatting at him and taking a bite.

Derek looked at him and sighed softly. “Hey, Sorry about snapping at you, you didn’t deserve that.” 

Stiles stared at him and put a hand on his head, frowning softly.

“What are you doing Stiles?” He frowned.

“Checking for temperature.” He said. “You don’t feel like you’re running a fever.”

Derek cracked a smile, batting his hand away. “Because I apologized?”

“You never apologize.” He pointed out.

Derek chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Fair enough.”

Stiles grinned, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Derek walked over to the couch, sitting down. “Come sit.” He said, patting the seat beside him.

Stiles smiled, coming over and sitting down, pressing his back against Derek’s side. He liked this, the contact. Derek needed it for a wolf thing, but Stiles himself just liked it.

“Why didn’t Scott want you to play that game?” He asked, throwing an arm over the back of the couch.

Stiles sighed, eating his sandwich. “He doesn’t think I can handle it because I occasionally freak out. I can’t sleep alone after stuff like that for some reason.” He shrugged. “I’m sure I outgrew it.”

Derek hummed, smiling. “If you do decide to play it, just remember, you sleep on the couch no matter what.” 

“Oh haha. Like I would crawl into bed with you.” Stiles said, sticking out his tongue.

Derek smiled, pressing his nose to his temple. “Good. I don’t need my sheets smelling like you. I think I’d have to burn them.” 

“Harsh!” He said, slapping his arm and pouted, finishing his sandwich.

Derek smiled, relaxing with Stiles. It was weird at first but he grew to enjoy having his time with Stiles. He slowly started liking the boy and liked their moments alone.

Before he knew it it had gotten extremely late and Stiles was asleep in his arms. He smiled gently, looking at him, pressing a gently kiss to his head before waking him. “Stiles.” He said.

“Leave me be….” He whined, pressing his face into Derek’s shoulder.

“Get off me so I can go to bed.” He said, nudging him.

“Sleep here.” He said, nuzzling him, leaning up and kissing his neck. “With me.”

“I-” Derek froze, Stiles had never done or said that before.

Stiles shot straight up, staring at Derek with wide eyes. “I uh- I- I was asleep, sorry.” He said, moving away, blushing.

Derek huffed, getting up. “Its fine.” He said, frowning as he walked away. “Just forget it.” Of course Stiles would only do that while half asleep. “Go back to bed!” He called, going up to his room and crashing the moment his head hit the pillow.

Derek wasn’t sure how long he was asleep before he was woken up. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat, Stiles’ way to fast heartbeat and then movement on his bed. He shot up, looking around and found stiles who looked like a deer caught in headlights, half way climbing onto the bed. “What's wrong?” He asked, moving to him and pulling him close, scanning the room. “What happened?”

“N- nothing.” Stiles said, shaking slightly and looking around, clinging to Derek. “I- I’m okay.”

“Stiles…. I don’t have to be a werewolf to know you’re lying.” He said, keeping an arm around him tight, hoping to hald the shaking. Derek gently grabbed his chin with his other hand, making Stiles look at him. “Tell me whats wrong. You smell terrified.” He said.

Stiles bit his lip, looking away. “I...I played the game…. I was fine until level three, I just, that fucking jack in the box puppet and the balloon boy and the fox.” He gave a small whine.

Derek gave a small huff of breath and pulled Stiles with him, laying down. “You played the game?”

Stiles nodded, still clinging to the beta.

“Its amazing. You run with wolves and kitsunes and banshee’s, but a video game gets to you?” Derek said, smiling slightly. If he was being honest; it was actually kind of cute.

“Shut up.” Stiles said, pinching his side, whining slightly.

“Its cute.” Derek smiled, being honest. “I think it’s nice that you can be scared over mundane things even with what we see everyday.”

“No it’s not. I won’t be able to sleep.” He whined. “I know I’m safe up here with you but I won’t be able to keep my mind off it.” Stiles said, looking down. “I’m sorry.”

Derek looked at him. “Why not?” He asked, rubbing his back.

“My mind goes a mile a minute as it is!” He said. “What if they got out of Freddies and they’re after me? Whis this town its possible!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “What did you used to do to get your mind off it?” He asked chuckling softly.

“O- oh, um.” Stiles blushed, looking down. “I- I don’t want to tell you.”

“Why now?” Derek frowned.

“It’s embarrassing… It hasn’t happened in a while either.” He mumbled.

“Stiles, just tell me.” He said.

“I used to kiss and cuddle Scott and watch porn.” Stiles sighed, blushing deeply.

Derek smirked. “Seriously?” He hadn’t expected that.

“Don’t you dare make fun!” Stiles snapped. “It’s not funny!”

“I’m not, I’m not.” Derek said, pulling him closer, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over the boys chin. “Do you want me to take your mind off it?” He asked, offering.

Stiles swallowed and his heart started beating faster. “What? I mean, yes. Yeah. Really?” He nodded. Wanting that more than anything.

Derek’s chest rumbled and he surged forward, kissing Stiles deeply, biting at his lips. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted this until the chance presented itself.

Stiles moaned, wrapping his arms around him.

Derek rolled them over so Stiles was on his back, grinding into the boy’s hips.

He gasped, arching his head back a bit. “Derek…”

Derek kissed him, pulling off Stiles’ shirt, breaking the kiss only to get it over his head.

Stiles kissed him back eagerly, moaning into his mouth and pulling at Derek’s pants. “Off, want you in me.” He panted. “Please…”

“God you’re eager.” Derek breathed, grinning, glad. He kissed him one last time before pulling back to strip them both completely. “Spread your legs, I want to take my time with this.” Derek said, getting lube from his bedside drawer.

Stiles grinned, laying back and spreading his legs.

Derek came back, popping the cap and squirting the liquid onto his fingers, tracing them around stiles’ hole. He slowly pressed one in, loving how Stiles moaned and arched into it. He slowly worked the finger in and out while kissing over his chest. “Beautiful.” He whispered.

Stiles arched his back, slowly moving on the fingers. “Please, please, more.” He gasped, looking up at him. It’d been awhile since he’d done anything like this.

Derek kissed him, stroking his cock and lifting Stiles’ hips, pressing against his hole. “You look amazing, spread out for me.” He said, kissing him gently.

Stiles let out a low hiss, arching his back. There was a slight burn as he was stretched, by the second finger. He rolled his lips, silently asking Derek to give him more, letting the wolf know he could do more, could fuck him, claim him.

Derek growled low and nipped his chin. “I can’t hold back.” He said, taking out his fingers and slowly thrusting in. He groaned, the younger boys tightness causing his hips to stutter. “Shit.”

Stiles moaned, whining softly. Derek felt amazing in him. “Derek.” He groaned, wrapping his arms around him. “Move, please.”

The beta groaned, grabbing the youngers hips, fucking him with long quick thrusts. Derek leant down, kissing up his neck, over his jaw, until he got to his lips, kissing him hard. “So beautiful.”

“Fuck me…. Fuck me hard, please.” He panted, hugging him tight. “Derek…” Stiles whined.

“Shh…, I got you. I’ll take care of you.” He said, kissing him again and fucking him hard like Stiles had asked. When stiles first started staying with him, the boy had gone out and always came home smelling of someone else and sex. So he didn’t question Stiles when he wanted it harder. He knew it wasn’t his first time. “I got you.” 

Stiles moaned, leaning his head back and spreading his legs the best he could while Derek fucked him. God Derek was so deep and he loved it. He moaned, flexing his hole and tightening around Derek’s cock. “I’m not gonna last.”

Derek groaned, biting at his lips. “Me either.” He growled. “Not with you doing that.”

Stiles smirked as he moaned. “You mean this?” He asked, tightening around him.

“Yes that!” Derek growled, hips jackhammering slightly before he got control again. “Stiles…” He huffed, kissing him again, licking into his mouth.

Stiles moaned, tangling his tongue with Derek’s and rocking his hips, locking his legs around Derek’s hips.

Derek groaned, closing his eyes and snapping his hips three more times before he came, filling Stiles’ hole.

Stiles clenched around him, coming untouched over Derek’s perfect chest. “Fuck!” He cried out.

Derek panted, kissing him gently as they both came down from their orgasms. “Mmmh.” He hummed, slowly pulling out, watching his cum slide out of Stiles’ hole. Moaning he leaned down, licking up everything that had come out, cleaning out the rest of his cum.

Stiles gasped, feeling his mouth and closing his eyes. “S- shit, Derek!” He moaned, cock twitching with interest but unable to do much else. “Thats...Derek, that feels so good.” He moaned.

Derek groaned and kept licking eagerly, sucking and nipping at his rim. 

Stiles whimpered, full on whimpered, running a hand through Derek’s hair. “You’re gonna make me cum dry.”

Derek pulled off and looked at Stiles. “we don’t want that.” He said, covering Stiles with himself and kissing him. 

Stiles hummed, closing his eyes. “That was amazing. We have to do that again. Multiple times in multiple positions.” He said, pushing Derek off him and curling up at his side.

Derek smiled a bit, looking down at him. “I thought this was because you were scared.” He hummed.

“Only a little. I’ve wanted this so a long time, I mean, have you seen yourself?” Stiles asked, laughing. “You seemed into it too.” He said, looking a little embarrassed.. 

Derek chuckled, kissing him. “I am.” He said. “No more going out to have sex.”

Stiles smiled softly, tapping his nose. “I think you need a new sniffer. I haven’t done that since you told me to stop smelling like sex.”

Derek rolled his eyes, kissing him again. “Shut up and go to bed.” He said, glad that Stiles had stopped. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing his nose into Stiles’ neck.


End file.
